


Supernatural 12 Days of Christmas - The Story

by Anilkex



Series: You Are The Third Winchester [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Gen, Holiday, Third Winchester, curse, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilkex/pseuds/Anilkex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't found a Supernatural story with the song coming to life.  Why is that?  I think I read one, once, that had it as a sort of theme, but each of the "things" were monsters, and it there was a lot of fighting and a cabin and a hospital.  That's all I remember.  Still, I wanted something silly to write, so I started this a couple days ago and pounded it out so I could post it today for the holidays.  My editor read it and liked it, which was good enough.  I didn't have her go through it and help make changes - it's just a silly story.  So all mistakes are definitely mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 12 Days of Christmas - The Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with my You Are The Third Winchester AU, please see my profile. This story takes place after So Now We Know. It has a definite place in the verse, but really, the purpose was pure silliness. 
> 
> This story is NOT written from Kate’s perspective, which totally blows the whole premise of the reader being her, but I wanted her “out of it” so I could play with writing the boys’ perspective of her.

John Winchester hates werewolves. He also hates Christmas. But he could kill a werewolf. There wasn’t anything he could do about Christmas.

He was on his fourth whiskey at some small bar outside Toledo. He just wrapped up a nasty werewolf hunt and was celebrating the lack of injuries and somehow not dying.

_Hooray_.

Tipping back his glass, he finished his drink and ordered another. It was a few days until Christmas, and he knew his kids were at Singer’s. They didn’t do fancy celebrations, but he knows they’re hoping he’ll stop by. 

Mary always loved the holidays. She decorated, cooked, baked, sang, and basically made everyone feel loved. It’s been over twenty-three years since he had a Christmas with her. 

It still hurt.

After his fifth drink, he considered his options while twirling the glass on the bar. Keep drinking? Get some sleep and head to Bobby’s? Get some sleep and find a new hunt? Keep drinking?

He sighed.

“This seat taken?” Without waiting for an answer, a pretty woman sat down on a stool next to him, and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

John cleared his throat, and ordered another.

xxxxx

_**Sioux Falls** _

Bobby came inside, stamping his boots against the floor mat, scattering clumps of snow across the vinyl floor. He swore his beard was frozen solid. Sioux Falls was in the middle of a nasty cold snap, which, of course, meant a shipment of junkers had to arrive today.

He pulled off his boots, leaving no choice but to step on the snow he dragged inside. He shivered as it melted on his socks and feet. 

“Hey there - still cold outside, huh?”

Bobby looked up and gave Kate a withering look. She laughed and went to the stove, stirring something in a huge pot that smelled simply fantastic. “Whatcha makin’?” He carefully walked over, mindful of the wet spots on the floor and his socks, and peeled his coat off.

“Dean said he wanted some chicken stew. So after extensive research, I found a recipe that didn’t involve too much skill. Gimme your coat and sit down. I’ll get you a beer.” She took Bobby’s coat, shook off the snow by the door, and hung it on a hook.

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” He almost groaned as he sat down.

Kate placed an opened bottle of beer on the table in front of him and planted a kiss on Bobby’s forehead.

He took a sip and narrowed his eyes at her. “Alright...what’s going on?”

She looked at him, confused. “What are you talking about?” She checked inside the oven, and pulled out a baking sheet with two huge piles of bread dough.

“Homemade bread?”

“Yeah...Sam had a craving.”

“Okay, now I’m officially worried. What’s with the Martha Stewart routine?”

Kate huffed and turned on the oven. Facing him, she said, “Why does anything have to be going on? Can’t I make a nice home-cooked meal for my family?”

Bobby just blinked at her and took another long drink.

“Argh. Fine. I dunno, okay? I just thought it’d be nice, to just...I mean, we run ragged all the time, you know? So maybe...I dunno, it’s Christmas...I wanted to have something...nice…” Her voice trailed off and she tossed the kitchen towel she was holding onto the counter. “Too much?”

“No! Nonono...that’s not it. It’s just...not what I expected...”

Kate bristled a little. “You mean all this domestic shit, which is not me.” She pounded the loaves of bread until they formed log-like shapes, and shoved the pan back in the oven.

Bobby sighed. Kate’s been trying to sharpen a definition of herself ever since her mom died. It wasn’t something Bobby could really help her with, no matter how much he wished he could.

“Hold on, missy, that’s not what I meant…”

Kate sagged a little against the counter and wiped a hand across her forehead. “It’s okay, Bobby. I know what you meant. I don’t know what the deal is. I woke up, and just wanted to do all this homey stuff. But...I think I’m a little outta my league.” She laughed a little.

Chuckling, Bobby stood and made his way to the pot of stew bubbling on the stove. He lifted the lid and took an appreciative sniff. Shaking his head, he said, “I ain’t complaining. Listen, it smells fantastic, looks fantastic, and it’s gonna taste fantastic. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You’ve been a little...you know.” Replacing the lid, he leaned back against the counter and took a long sip, watching her closely.

“I know...and you’re right. I feel okay, though. Just had this...need...to…” She vaguely gestured at the kitchen. “...domesticate.” She gave Bobby a worried look. “That doesn’t have to mean anything, right?”

Bobby thought for a second, then shook his head. “Nah...It’s fine. If it means we eat good and get pampered a bit, I’m all for it.”

Kate picked up the kitchen towel and swatted Bobby on the arm. Laughing, he ruffled her hair.

xxxxx

“Sam! What the hell are you doing? Seriously - just...tilt it to the left!”

“Whose fucking left, Dean? Yours or mine?”

“Why would I reference _your_ left? That makes no sense.”

“ _*huff*_ You did it a minute ago! I’m just making sure!”

“Argh...this is…KATE! Is it straight? I can’t tell.”

Kate was watching them from across the room. “Um...a little to the left.”

“Goddammit...WHOSE LEFT?”

“Yours - why would I mean his? You asked _me_.”

Sam chuckled.

“Fuck off, Sam.”

“You’re touchy today.”

“I swear, I’m gonna - ”

“Dean!”

Kate gently cuffed him on the head. “It’s perfect!” She was beaming, looking at Dean as if he was the most amazing brother ever, all because he set up a real Christmas tree in Bobby’s living room. She reached up, planted a kiss on his cheek, and ran upstairs.

Dean sighed. He was powerless when she looked at him like that. She perfected the Kate version of Sammy-eyes. Those looks they give him, that make him feel like he can do anything, don’t happen very often anymore. They’ve both grown up and don’t need a big brother like they used to. 

Lately, Dean hasn’t felt like he’s been all that helpful to either sibling. He was powerless to prevent Jess’ tragedy, and he felt responsible for Kate’s disappearance a few months ago. So when Kate woke him up, obsessing about having a Christmas tree in the living room, and “please oh please, Dean, would you go get one”, he scrambled. 

This was easy enough, he told himself. Now that it’s done, I can go drink a beer and wait for that stew.

Sam looked at her retreating back. “Where’s she going?”

Dean shook his head. “No idea.”

Sam gave Dean a questioning look. “She seem okay to you?”

“What do you mean?”

Sam pursed his lips together and thought for a moment. “I mean, her mood’s been so dark since that whole thing with her mom. And then today, she wakes up and BAM! she’s all….little Suzie Homemaker.”

Dean dragged his hand down his face and sighed. “I wondered about that, too. But then again, she seems...happy... And I guess…”

“Yeah...I know. I don’t wanna fuck with that either. It’s just...weird.”

“Agreed. But I’m getting chicken stew out of it, so whatever. I’ll take her happy if it means I get fed.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, maybe I’m making a bigger deal than I need to. Just...keep an eye out, okay?”

“Will do, Sammy. I’m gonna grab a beer. Want one?”

“It’s barely noon, Dean.”

“Which is practically early evening.” He clapped Sam on the shoulder and sauntered into the kitchen.

Sam shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. If Dean wasn’t worried, then maybe he was overreacting. He turned to the sound of Kate’s footsteps on the stairs. His eyes widened as he saw her struggling with several plastic shopping bags. 

“Whoa - here...lemme help…” He jogged over and took a handful from her. She looked at him gratefully, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Thanks!”

“What the hell’s in these?”

She placed the bags near the tree and grinned at Sam. “Decorations and lights!”

Sam blinked at her. “Um...how did you get all this stuff?”

Kate dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “I have my own ways to make money, Sam. I’ve been saving for a special occasion and...I decided that this was it.”

She opened a bag and pulled out a box of lights. She cradled it to her chest and smiled up at him. “Will you help me put them up?”

Inwardly, Sam groaned. That fucking smile. This must be how Dean feels when Sam uses The Eyes. “You got it.” He smiled back, thinking how good it was to see her happy. _Wait_...did she just jump up and down? He blinked, thinking his eyes played tricks on him. Kate was humming as she unwrapped the boxes, gently pulling out strings of lights.

Dean wandered back in the living room, took one look at the lights, and made a U-turn back into the kitchen.

“Dean!” Sam called, noting the hesitation in Dean’s step as he came back into the living room

Dean’s eyes shot daggers at Sam as he approached the tree.

“Help us out, big brother. We could use your electrical expertise.” Sam plastered a sweet smile on his face as Dean took an incredibly long pull of beer and flipped Sam the bird. 

Kate’s back was to them, so she didn’t witness the exchange. “ _Oooh_ , yeah - Dean - here - grab these and wrap them around the back. Sam - go turn on some Christmas music!”

Dean put his beer on the coffee table and gave Sam a look. Sam returned it, worry on his face. A loud ringing noise startled them, and Kate clapped her hands. “The bread!”

She took off for the kitchen after thrusting a handful of lights and cords into Sam’s hands. “Don’t forget the music!” she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam shook the lights at Dean and grated in a low voice, “Now tell me I’m overreacting.”

Dean stepped around the tree and grabbed the lights from Sam. “Yeah, okay, she’s acting weird. But what do you want to do about it? She’s not hurting anyone, Sam. We’re freaking out because, what, she’s happy for a change?” He began to tuck the strand of lights on the branches, motioning for Sam to position himself on the opposite side to keep the light parade moving.

Sam sighed. “Okay, okay. I just…”

“Just nothing, Sammy. Let’s get these lights up before she comes up with more shit for us to do.”

xxxxx

“Oh….oh my God, Kate…”

Dean leaned back in his chair, his hand on his stomach, a look of pure bliss on his face. Kate was watching him, a nervous smile on her lips. “Yeah? It was okay?”

“Are you kidding? More than okay...I just...I can’t move right now…”

Sam groaned and leaned back as well. “I can’t either. Shit…”

Bobby laughed and started to clear the table. “Lightweights. It was great, Kate.” 

Kate grinned and raised her arms in the air. “Woohoo! Score one for the domestically challenged!” She waved her hand at Bobby. “I got it.” She took the plates from him and took them to the sink. On her way back to the table, she stopped at the fridge and grabbed three bottles of beer, placing them in front of her boys.

Sam slowly got to his feet. “Kate...you sit down. We’ll do it.”

“Nope - you guys get the night off.” She flashed yet another smile and continued to clear the table.

As she stood at the sink, Bobby shot the boys a look, which they returned. He shared their concern over her behavior, but like them, wasn’t sure what to do about it...if anything. 

Kate stayed at the sink for a minute, then turned to face them. “It’s funny, I didn’t think I’d ever like doing shit like this, but I really enjoyed it today. I dunno...maybe because it’s The Season -” she used air quotes - “but I just wanted...no... _needed_...to do something for you guys. I can’t explain it. I just...did.” She huffed a laugh. “Anyway. Thanks for letting me.” She nodded, as if to herself, then turned back to the sink and started on the dishes.

Sam, Dean and Bobby exchanged embarrassed looks at assuming her behavior was a sign of something wrong. Before they could say a word, she announced, “I made pie, too.”

“Oh my God, I love you so much right now,” Dean crowed.

Laughing, she added over her shoulder, “Go sit in the other room. I’ll bring it out in a bit.”

There was a little groaning as the men struggled to their feet and waddled into the living room. On his way to the couch, Sam paused to admire the tree, complete now with winking lights and shiny ornaments. 

All three sat heavily on the couches and collectively sighed. Dean looked around the room and scratched his head. “So...this is...very homey.”

The other two nodded. _Yep_.

“We’ve never had this.”

The other two shook their heads. _Nooooope_.

Dean nodded his head. “I kinda like it.” He glanced at Sam, who smiled at him. 

“Yeah, it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“So we’re all done worrying, then?” Bobby asked.

Dean sighed, then burped. “Whoa...’scuse me. Yeah. Yeah, we’re done worrying. I’m looking at all positives here.”

That’s when they heard a knock at the door.

All three looked at each other, not wanting to move off their couch. 

Luckily, Kate’s voice rang out. “I got it!” She walked to the front door, wiping her hands on an...apron? She answered it, and said, “Um….ooooooo-kay…”

That’s never a good sign.

The men struggled to their feet and went to her side. Standing on the porch, was a potted tree, over seven feet tall, covered in large, green pears. Everyone stood in the doorway, staring at it.

No one moved.

Finally, Bobby cleared his throat. “Well, drag it in here. I’m not paying to heat the outdoors.”

Sam and Dean grabbed the tree and hauled it inside, dragging it towards the living room. Dean stood and belched again, hand back on his stomach. “Oh God, no more bending…”

Sam flashed Dean a look of irritation, and began to walk around the tree, examining it from all angles. 

“How did it get here?” Kate asked, untying her apron and laying it on a nearby chair.

“No idea,” Sam murmured, “But here’s a card.” He reached between the branches and pulled out an envelope of gold colored paper. He frowned. “It’s addressed to Kate.”

Kate’s eyes widened. “To _me_?” She reached out and took the card. She opened it and scanned the writing, her brow furrowing.

“What’s it say?” Dean asked.

“Um...Ok...It says, Dearest Kate, I hope this finds you well and enjoying the holiday season. Sincerely, Your True Love.”

No one moved or spoke a word. The fire crackled in the fireplace, and the lights on the tree continued to blink on and off.

Just when the silence started to get deafening…” _Krrrrrrrr-ICK! Krrrrrrr-ICK!_ ”

Everyone jumped, wildly looking around the room for the source of evil that infiltrated the house. Sam yelled, “In the tree!”

They all jumped back and stared through the branches, trying to find the monster making the noise.

Finally, Bobby yelled, “There!”

Nestled between a few incredibly large pears, was….a bird.

Dean hesitantly asked, “Someone tell me that isn’t a partridge in a pear tree…”

No one answered. They were all too busy staring, wide-eyed, at the tree and the bird and the card and the whole thing. Bobby raised his cap to scratch his head. “Okay. Let’s just... _okay_...”

Kate tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She took a couple steps towards the tree, and grabbed hold of a pear.

“Kate….” Sam whispered in a warning tone.

She ignored him, pulled the pear off the tree, and bit it. “Kate!” Dean and Bobby yelled at the same time.

She looked at them, wiping pear juice off her chin. “What? It's for me, right?” She paused, then looked at the pear as if for the first time. “Um…” 

Sam took a deep breath and took the pear from Kate. “Okay, something’s wrong. No more dismissing it because of food or good moods. Something is seriously...wrong.” He walked to the kitchen and threw the pear away. 

“What’s going on?” Kate asked, in a small voice. 

The boys exchanged a worried look, and Bobby moved to Kate’s side. “We don’t know, but it’ll be okay. For now, let’s get rid of this tree.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“Throw it in the backyard,” Dean replied, already reaching for the handles conveniently located on either side of the pot.

“But what about the bird? We can’t just leave it out there! It’ll die!” Kate was wringing her hands, and her voice held a touch of panic.

“Katie...this isn’t a real bird...it’s Supernatural. C’mon, you know that.” Dean was using his soothing voice, the one he saves for severely hurt little siblings.

Kate shook her head. “Right... _right_...sorry. Okay…” She wrapped her arms around herself and went back to the kitchen.

Dean returned to the tree and gestured for Sam to grab the other end. Together, they dragged the potted plant out the back door and heaved it into the yard. The ceramic pot smashed into several pieces, scattering dirt on top of the snow. The bird continued to make the same sound, over and over again, despite having just been tossed into a snowdrift.

As Dean reached for the door handle, Sam grabbed his arm and quickly asked, “What about the pear she bit?”

Dean shook his head. “I dunno. But it looks like she was already bewitched before she took it, so, maybe it doesn’t matter. Let’s check with Bobby.”

xxxxx

Bobby and Dean poured over books and papers, while Sam hunted online from his laptop. They couldn’t find anything connected to the song other than parodies and the Muppets. Dean stood up and stretched. 

“This is worthless - it’s midnight already. There’s nothing out there.”

Bobby lightly tossed a book back onto a pile in a corner. “Well, that means we’re dealing with something more random, like a...curse.”

Sam closed the laptop and leaned back in his chair. “Who would curse her? We’ve been here for almost a week. The last couple hunts we did were lame - that ghoul in Georgia and the sorority house spirit in Wisconsin. No cursing there.”

Dean smiled. “That was a sweet job.”

Sam huffed, “Focus, Dean. What are we gonna do about Kate?”

Bobby shook his head. “Nothing to do right now but watch her. I’ll make some calls in the morning.”

Yawning, Sam asked, “Speaking of her, where is she?”

They all looked at each other, realizing they hadn’t seen or heard from Kate in a while. They were so absorbed in research that they lost track of the reason for the research.

Dean rubbed his face and called out, “Kate!”

“Shhhh! You’ll scare them!”

The three men blinked at each other, then scrambled to the kitchen. They stopped abruptly in the doorway, bumping into each other at the quick stop.

Kate was sitting on the floor, cradling two birds cooing at each other. She was watching them with a look of pure wonder. “Look at them!” she whispered. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“Um….” Dean was at a complete loss for words. 

He took a step towards her when Sam grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear, “Look behind her!”

“Son of a…” The pear tree, complete with the partridge and an unbroken ceramic base, was sitting in the corner.

Bobby pushed his way into the kitchen. “How in the hell did that get back in here? And unbroken?”

Sam shook his head, his eyes scanning the tree. They jumped when they heard the familiar, ” _Krrrrrrrr-ICK! Krrrrrrr-ICK!_ ”

Bobby took off his hat and scrubbed at his forehead. “For fuck’s sake...I thought I'd seen it all…”

Dean’s eyes were still on Kate. He crouched next to her and gently said, “Hey there...whatcha got?”

Kate tilted her face at him, and smiled. He noticed a slightly vacant look in her eyes that was just...disturbing. “Turtle doves! He sent me turtle doves!”

Dean cleared his throat. “Who sent ‘em, Katie?”

“Aren’t they adorable?”

“Um...yeah...yeah they’re totally...adorable. Who sent ‘em?”

Kate shrugged, “My true love. That’s what the card said.” She nodded at the table, where Dean saw another card, just like the first.

Sam grabbed it and read, “Dearest Kate, I saw these and they reminded me of you. Forever, Your True Love.”

Bobby took the card and squinted at it. “How do they remind him of her? "

Dean shook his head. “I dunno...but this is creepy. C’mon, Katie, um...gimme the birds, ok?”

Kate sighed. “They’re not real, are they?”

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks. Dean explained, “Uh...they’re real, but not... _Real_ real…”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What he means is, it’s not right that they’re here. We don’t know who or...what...sent them, and we want to make sure you’re safe. So...let us take them and..figure it out, okay?”

Kate nodded, and seemed to understand, but her face was sad as she hesitantly handed the birds to Dean.

“Thanks...why don’t you go with Sam and get some sleep?”

“Okay…” Kate climbed to her feet, gave one last wistful glance at the partridge, and followed Sam upstairs.

Once she was out of sight. Bobby and Dean examined the birds. In a low voice, Bobby said, “Real feathers, I can even feel a heartbeat, but lookit this - they’re not fussing at all. You’d think real birds wouldn’t want us poking and prodding and turning them every which way.”

Dean groaned. “Christ, Bobby, this is fucked up. If she got the first two things in that song, what the hell are we in for?”

xxxxx

A couple hours later, Sam woke to the sound of giggling. Someone was giggling. No... _Kate_ was giggling.

_Fuck_.

Sam realized he was alone in Kate’s room, and the bedroom door was wide open. Sunlight was streaming in between the curtains, and the birds were already chirping.

_Wait_. Birds were chirping. It’s winter.

He woke Dean and Bobby before running downstairs. He stopped at the last step, and sat heavily on it. Bobby and Dean almost tripped over him in their haste to follow.

“Sam! What the fuck! We almost….tripped…..” Dean’s voice trailed off as he followed Sam’s gaze.

Next to the Christmas tree sat Kate, leaning against the partridge tree’s base, playing with a bunch of birds. She was giggling and smiling, as they crowed and cooed and krrr-icked. The partridge remained in its tree, the turtle doves were perched on her shoulders, and the other seven birds (what Sam assumed were the French hens and the turtle doves) were spread out on her lap and the floor around her.

“Good morning!” Kate sang as she spied her brothers and Bobby on the steps.

“Hey…” Dean said, not sure how else to respond.

Sam licked his lips. “Kate...where did the birds come from?”

“The front door! They showed up a while ago and _ohmygosh_ they’re so pretty! I always wanted a pet but Dad never let us have one, remember how we asked, Sam? But we didn’t have a home, so we couldn’t ever have one and now, I guess we have a home here or we’re just old enough, you know? I’m not sure, but _oooh!_ Did you _hear_ that? I _loooove_ that sound she makes!”

Sam buried his head in his hands, and Dean pulled at his chin. Bobby leaned over and asked, “We did chuck that thing back into the yard, along with those doves, right?”

Both brothers nodded.

“So we’ve tossed the pear tree outside twice, only to find it back in here as if we never tossed it at all, right?”

Another group nod.

“I’m making those calls.”

Bobby got up and went to the library.

Kate looked at the boys quizzically. “You hungry?”

“What? No…” Dean said, just as his stomach betrayed him and rumbled.

Kate laughed. “I’ll make some breakfast.”

Before they could stop her, she carefully extracted herself from the birds and went to the kitchen, humming. The birds, except the partridge, followed her.

Sam leaned against the railing and sighed. “This is ridiculous.”

“You think?” Dean snarled. “It’s a fucking aviary in here. What if - “

The front doorbell buzzed. They froze. Kate sang, “I got it!”

Both boys scrambled to get off the stairs and to the front door. Bobby was right behind them. Sure enough, laying on the porch was another envelope, and a small silver box, tied in a red bow.

Kate gasped and picked up the box. “I wonder what it is!” She exclaimed.

Dean looked at her like she was crazy. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and said in a flat tone, “Hm. I dunno. Maybe some rings.”

“Oh wow - you think??” She opened the box and gasped. “Sam! You were right! Look at them!”

Bobby grabbed the envelope, “Gimme that…” He tore it open as Kate wandered back into the kitchen, oohing and ahhhing over the rings.

“This one says, Dearest Kate, These are a small token of my love for you. I will see you soon. Sincerely, I’m gonna kick this person’s ass.” Bobby growled the ending and crumpled up the card.

Sam looked at him innocently. “I don’t think that’s what it really said.” The crumpled up card beaned Sam in the face.

xxxxx

By early afternoon, things got even weirder, if that’s possible. There were now geese and swans in the house, waddling everywhere. There was only one bathtub, and thirteen waterfowl couldn’t possibly fit in it. Luckily, they came with their own, so they could swim in Bobby’s living room with ease.

No one could think straight - the cacophony of bird noises filled the house, wreaking havoc on concentration and patience. The only person not affected, was Kate, who busied herself between playing with the birds and baking. Not only was she not negatively affected, she seemed to be thriving. Her mood was excellent, the baked goods outstanding, and she continued to display happiness and innocence.

It was irritating.

Dean’s patience was at its limit, and there were five more days to go in the song. He sat in the library, the only bird-free zone so far, and downed a shot of whiskey.

Bobby hung up the phone for the millionth time with a scowl on his face. “That was Ryan. He’s got nothing. No one’s ever heard of this before, and to make it better, no one’s heard anything about a witch wanting revenge on her or you guys.”

Sam rubbed his temples. “Okay...how long before the next thing arrives?”

“Any time now! I’m so excited!” Kate walked in the room with a tray of sandwiches and chips. She set it down on Bobby’s desk and frowned at Sam. “Headache?”

Sam nodded and sighed. 

“Here, Sammy, take these.”

Sam’s looked at her sharply, eyes narrowed a little. Kate was standing there, smiling sympathetically, pressing two pills in his hand. “Then eat something. If you don’t feel better soon, I’ll massage your back - that usually helps, right, Sammy?” She smiled wider and kissed his forehead before humming her way back to the kitchen.

Sam shot a look at Dean. “She called me Sammy….”

Dean swallowed heavily. “Yeah...she’s getting worse.”

Bobby grunted a laugh as he bit into a sandwich. “Because in our lives, worse means being happy, cared for and using pet names to show affection.”

xxxxx

By late afternoon, Dean stopped complaining about the mysterious presents. The maids and the dancing ladies arrived. Even though they were pseudo-robo-girls, they were still girls, and the dancing ladies were very friendly.

Sam huffed at Dean's flirting. He turned to Bobby. "There has to be someone else we can call."

Bobby tossed his hat on the desk. "Sam, I've called every hunter I know. No one knows anything about this. I...I'm stumped." He sat in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Sam sat on a couch and ran his fingers through his hair. It'd been a horrifically long day, and while Sam was irritated with Dean's inattentiveness, he was thankful that Dean was occupied with an activity other than drinking and complaining.

Kate wandered in the room with more food on a tray. Sam groaned. She'd been feeding and pampering them all day, and as great as that may sound, it was getting old. She set the food down on the desk and looked thoughtfully at Sam. "Sam...do you think Dad would like turkey when he gets here?"

Sam looked up at her. "Wait... _what?_ _Dad's_ coming here? How... _wait_...shit, Bobby! Dad..."

Sam stared at Bobby. Bobby stared at Sam. "How the fuck could we forget - "

Bobby shook his head and picked up his phone.

xxxxx

Dean grew tired of the seventeen women that were seemingly at his disposal. "Too shallow" was all he said when he flopped back on a couch. "So...anything?"

Bobby shook his head. "Your dad isn’t answering his phone. We're still mostly right where we started..."

"Except that dad's now on his way here," Dean finished, stretching to reach a cookie from the many trays of food on the desk. "I can't believe we didn't think of him right away."

Sam huffed. "I know. Let's just agree not to tell him, okay?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Daddy!" Kate squealed and ran from the kitchen into his arms. He wrapped her in a big hug, giving his sons a confused look over her head.

Bobby muttered, "How the hell'd she hear him over all this racket?"

Sam shook his head and went to his father's side. "We have a slight problem..."

John looked around at the birds, the tree, and the women. "Yeah, I can see that."

Dean narrowed his eyes at John. "...and you don't seem a bit surprised."

John sighed. "Yeah...about that..."

Kate released John and smiled up at him. "Hungry? I'll get you some dinner!" She practically skipped to the kitchen.

John ran his hand down his face, and took off his coat. Stepping over the French hens that were waddling around, he hung his coat by the door and settled in the library.

"What's going on, Dad? Kate's been channeling June Cleaver. I swear we've gained ten pounds just today." Dean punctuated his statement by shoving two more cookies in his mouth.

Sam swatted him on the head. "Dad...seriously...what's going on? Is Kate okay? Why is the song coming to life?"

John sighed and leaned back against the couch. “It’s a curse. From a witch.”

Sam sat back down and nodded, “Okay, that was the only thing we could think of.”

Bobby ate a cookie and sat on the edge of his desk, listening intently.

John sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. "I...uh...got a little...distracted after a hunt a couple days ago.” Dean snickered. “I...talked too much, apparently.”

John let his hands fall back to his lap. "She said she would give me a gift for my true love. I was too drunk to really know what she meant. I mean…” He paused and stared at his hands, sighing. “Anyway, I’m guessing she transferred what I was thinking to Kate. She’s the only woman in my life, now. As...weird as that sounds. By the time I figured it out, I knew the curse had started. I killed the bitch, and figured it would have stopped, but apparently..."

Sam looked towards the kitchen. "So...now what? What about Kate? There are still three days to go in the song...do we just wait this out? But what happens when we get to twelve? Does she go back to normal or...?"

John shook his head. "I have no idea...I thought killing her would work. I... _are those chocolate chip?_ "

Dean nodded and passed the tray. John grabbed a couple and closed his eyes as the chocolate hit his mouth. 

"Right?" Dean asked, helping himself to another.

Sam rubbed his forehead. "Okay...look, what should we do besides eat ourselves sick? Dad, Kate ate from a pear on the partridge tree. We don't know if that's a problem or what. She's been getting worse by the hour."

"Worse, how?" John asked around a mouthful of cookie.

Before Sam could answer, Kate brought in John's food. "Here, Daddy...I wasn't sure what you'd want, to I just made a bunch of stuff."

She handed John a plate that he balanced on his knees. "Holy shit, sweetheart..." His plate had turkey, mashed potatoes, cornbread, green beans, and stuffing. "I...um..."

Kate beamed. "There's more if you want it."

John glanced at Sam who gave him a "see what I mean?" look.

John nodded at him. "So...Kate..."

That was as far as he got. The doorbell buzzed.

Kate's eyes widened. " _Ohmygosh_...more presents!!!"

John whipped his head towards Dean and whispered, " _Ohmygosh?_ "

Dean muttered back, "Welcome to our day."

Kate ran to the door as John called, "Kate...wait..." He started to put the plate of food on the table while shoving a mouthful of turkey in his mouth while also struggling to get up and go to her.

Sam got there first, telling John, "Can't stop the answering of the door, Dad."

Kate opened the door and her mouth fell open. On the porch were ten incredibly handsome men, wearing tights. They twirled and leaped across the doorway and into the house.

"Ohhhhh..." was all she said, her eyes wide, lips curved in a smile of wonder. She stepped aside and the lords entered. They spotted the dancing ladies, and went to mingle. The last leaper handed Kate the expected card.

She giggled and ripped it open. “Listen to this! Dearest Kate, I do hope your traditional Christmas is bringing joy to you and yours. As the lords leap for your amusement, my heart leaps for your happiness. Fondly, Your True Love.”

Kate sighed and hugged the card to her chest. She looked up at her father. “I’m _soooo_ glad you came! I’ll get your plate. Come eat in the kitchen while I finish baking Dean’s pie.” She kissed John on the cheek, and rushed off.

Sam shook his head and followed Dean into the kitchen, dodging two leaping lords on the way.

Bobby gave John a piercing look. “What is it, John?”

John sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked at Bobby with a pained expression. “She reminds me of Mary. She used to do all...this. Every year.” He gestured with his hand around the room.

Bobby nodded and ran his hand through his hair, fully realizing what had happened. He put a hand on John’s shoulder and squeezed. “C’mon. We weren’t kidding about the cooking. Nothing we can do but eat while we wait for the last two gifts to arrive.”

He gently shoved John into the kitchen.

xxxxx

By late evening, everyone was exhausted. Well, everyone except Kate. She sat with John on a couch, knitting a dark blue scarf while her brothers and Bobby wondered where she learned the skill.

The pipers arrived an hour ago, and were playing a merry tune while the lords and ladies danced throughout the house. The maids were tending to the birds, and the noise had diminished slightly once the birds were getting more attention.

Kate hummed to the pipers’ tune. Dean knocked back a couple more shots. Sam rubbed his temples as his headache intensified with his worry. Bobby leaned back in his chair wondering if he’d ever get the bird smell out of his house. John sat with Kate, arm around her shoulders, watching her knit.

He felt more at peace than he had in...well...twenty-three years. He was full of good food, he was surrounded by his family, and he was getting a scarf made for him. This was the most difficult curse he ever dealt with. And arguably the best.

Kate looked up from her yarn and tilted her head to the side. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Dean asked, his eyes closed and a bottle of Jack Daniels pressed to his forehead.

She put her yarn aside and stood up. “Drums. I hear drums.”

Everyone jumped up and drew weapons. Kate stared at them incredulously. “What are you doing?”

John put a hand on her shoulder. “Stay here, Kate.”

“But Dad…” John pressed down on her shoulder until she sat. He gave her a look and she bowed her head nodding.

John looked over at Bobby, who nodded, and slowly moved to the front door. The familiar buzzing doorbell rang throughout the house, and suddenly, all noise stopped. The birds, the pipers, the thumps from the dancing...everything stood still.

The hair on the back of Sam’s neck prickled and he shivered as he raised his gun and pointed it at the door.

Bobby swallowed and looked back, checking that everyone was ready. John gestured with his gun for Bobby to open the door, so he did.

The men raised their weapons at...nothing. Nothing, and no one. There was just a card on the porch. Bobby bent to pick it up, eyes still scanning the front yard. He kicked the door shut and slid the lock into place. John shoved his gun in his waistband and took the card.

He opened it and scanned the writing. 

“What’s it say, Dad?” Dean asked.

John cleared his throat. “Dearest Kate, I hope you enjoyed your gifts. The drums were the beating of your own heart, they were to stop with yours. Fortunately, someone had other plans for you, and so my heart shall stop in your place. Merry Christmas, Your True Love.”

No one spoke as they all swivelled to check on Kate, who was still sitting on the couch. She returned to her knitting, apparently unaware of what was happening around her.

Sam looked around and asked, “Um...notice anything?”

Everything was gone - the birds, maids, ladies, pipers, rings, lords - all of it. Bobby was pleased that the bird smell left with them.

John walked to Kate and knelt down in front of her. “Hey there...how’re you feeling?”

Kate looked up at John and blinked. “ _Fuck_ \- hey Dad! When did you get here? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

John hung his head and huffed a laugh. Kate looked up at her brothers and Bobby. “What? Why are you all staring at me? Is my hair fucked up? _What_?!”

Dean ran his hands through his hair. “I need a drink.”

Sam grabbed the bottle. “I’ll get the straws.”

Bobby went to a wall cabinet. “I have another bottle in here…”

Kate looked more confused. “Oooo-kay. Pour me one, too.” She stood up, letting the yarn drop to the floor. “Anyone hungry? I can make something…”

_**Chapter 2** _

_**Kate's Wrap-Up** _

We were all crowded in Bobby’s living room, watching the hoopla on TV for New Year’s Eve. I was so fucking tired, I could barely keep my eyes open for more than fifteen minutes at a time. The stupid Christmas witch curse left me wiped out, and it’d been over a week since it happened.

Dad thinks it has something to do with the pear I bit. I’ve been lethargic and running a stupid low-grade fever for days.

So here I was, lying on the couch, head in Sam’s lap, feet tucked against Dean, not really watching TV and ready for this curse to be over with. It was getting old.

I was thirsty and wanted some water and to go to the bathroom. I stretched a little and started to get up, which caused Dean to go into hyper-hover-mode.

“What’s wrong? You need something? I’ll get it, what do you want?”

That was getting old, too. I rolled my eyes and sat up. 

“Don’t roll your eyes. Just tell me what you need.”

I snapped, “I need to take a leak. Do you have to help me with that, or can I handle it on my own?”

Sam laughed, until he caught a death glare from Dean. Then he choked down his laughter by clearing his throat and turned his attention back to the TV. Dean backed off, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

Pushing myself off the couch, I mostly walked, partly weaved down the hallway. I was hoping for a more dramatic, dignified exit, but at least I didn’t fall on my ass. Once I cleared the room, I could hear Dean grumbling behind me, and Sam trying to pacify him. I rolled my eyes again and went to the bathroom.

When I came out, Bobby was in the hallway. I closed my eyes for a second and sighed. “Please tell me he didn’t send you to check on me,” I asked.

Bobby gave me his ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ look. “Who?”

I gestured with my head towards the living room. “Mother Dean.”

Bobby chuckled. “No, he didn’t. I was going to the bathroom. Why? He hovering still?”

“Christ, Bobby, get him to back off, _pleeeeeease_. I can’t take it anymore.” I fake-sobbed, to emphasize my point, hoping he’d take pity on me and have a talk with my brother.

“Ha. No dice, missy. I ain’t getting in the middle of this. When Dean’s in the mood to protect and care, there’s no stopping him. You know that.”

“And when isn’t he in that mood?” I groused, leaning against the wall.

“Good point. Still, you gave us a scare last week, and the effects from the curse are still hanging on. You can’t blame him for being worried. We couldn’t do anything to help you then, but we can help you now. So just...relax and let him do his thing.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “He did send you.”

Bobby straightened and moved past me to the bathroom. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sighing, I shuffled to the kitchen to get some water. I was barely two steps in the room when Dean was at my side. 

“I told you I’d get whatever you wanted,” he said, walking ahead of me to the cabinets and getting a glass. He had it filled with water and back to me before I took another few steps.

I looked at him. “Seriously. You need to chill out, Dean.”

He huffed at me and pressed his palm against my forehead. Frowning, he handed me the glass and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol off the counter. “When you’re back to normal, I’ll chill out. Until then…” He handed me two white pills, recapping the bottle with the hand holding it.

Sighing yet again, I took the pills and swallowed them along with a healthy drink from the glass before handing it back to him. He set it on the counter and just stood in front of me. 

Staring.

“What?” I asked, irritated.

He still stared, eyes searching my face.

“What?” I grated.

He shook his head and placed his hand on the back of my neck. He gently pulled me forward until our foreheads touched.

After a few seconds, I just sighed. He nodded and stood back up. “Now I’m up by ten. Back on the couch you go.”

He wrapped an arm around me and walked me back to the living room. Sam looked up as we approached. One look told him I caved to Dean’s hovering. He snickered and I flipped him off.

Dean guided me to the couch, this time pulling my head onto _his_ lap. I tucked my feet against Sam’s hip, and sighed when I felt Dean’s hand in my hair.

I guess there were worse ways to recover from a curse.

  
  



End file.
